Vladimirite
Vladimirite is a Homeworld Gem, and an original Gemsona designed by Pepoto. Appearance Vladimirite has lavender complexion and faded violet colored hair. Her eyes are black with white pupils. Her hairstyle resembles a pair of horns. Her gemstone is embedded where her nose would otherwise be. Vladimirite wears a cape that is dark gray colored on the outside and light gray on the inside. Her cape is an extension of her physical form that helps glide and soar through the sky. She wears a sleeveless light grayish blue shirt underneath the cape. The shirt also has a light blue diamond on it. Vladimirite wears a gray belt around her waist. She also wears light gray pants and a pair of short dark gray boots. Personality Vladimirite is really withdrawn,hostile,quiet and always looks annoyed when meeting new people. Though if you are someone`s she`s comfortable around with, she becomes really quirky and a bit crazy. Abilities Vladimirite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions Fusions with Canon Gems * When fused with Pearl, they form Selenite. * When fused with Ruby, they form Carminite * When fused with Sapphire, they form Smithsonite. * When fused with Jasper, they form Peach Agate. * When fused with Peridot, they form Bowenite. * When fused with Rose Quartz, they form Thulite. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Thulite. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Tiffany Stone. * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Mixite * When fused with Topaz, they form Uranophane * When fused with any Zircon, they form Danburite. * When fused with Amethyst and Pearl, they form Moon Quartz. * When fused with Pearl and Ruby, they form Rhodochrosite. * When fused with Jasper and Lapis, they form Ktenasite. * When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sphaerocobaltite. * When fused with Amethyst and Rose Quartz/Steven Universe, they form Axinite. * When fused with Rose Quartz/Steven Universe and Pearl, they form Poudretteite. * When fused with Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Harlequin Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire they form Strengite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Yellow Diamond, they form Diaspore. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Blue Diamond, they form Chambersite. * When fused with Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl, they form Liddicoatite. * When fused with Rhodonite, they form Rhodochrosite. * When fused with Padparadscha Sapphire, they form Smithsonite. * When fused with Fluorite, they form Zultanite. Fusions with The Crystal Family * When fused with Chrome Diopside, they form Autunite. * When fused with Coral, they form Cobaltocalcite. * When fused with Coral and Chrome Diopside, they form Olmiite. * When fused with Rubellite and Chalcedony, they form Rosaline. Fusions with Fanon Gems * When fused with Glass they form Adularia * When fused with Amethyst they form Phosphosiderite * When fused with Turquoise, they form Metazeunerite. Unique Abilities * Voice Augmentation: Vladimirite is able to alter the volume of her voice. * Gliding: Vladimirite can use her cape as a glider and soar trough the sky. * Organic Life Form Disruption: Vladimirite's presence causes nausea and fear in nearby organic life forms. Gems are immune to this ability. If an organic life form is in a weak state like depression, they could faint if they are too close to Vladimirite. She cannot control this ability. * Night Vision: Vladimirite can see perfectly in the dark. She cannot control this ability. Gemology Gemstone Information * Vladimirite is a rare calcium arsenate mineral with a formula of Ca5(HAsO4)2(AsO4)2·5H2O. * It is named after the Vladimirovskoye deposit in Russia, where it was discovered in the 1950s. * It is a secondary mineral in the oxidized zone of arsenic-bearing ore deposits. * It occurs with picropharmacolite, erythrite and aragonite. Gemstone Gallery Save_the_light_vlad.png Tumblr_owqa45YA2t1vfjy8zo1_250.png Category:Original Characters Category:Designed by Pepoto Category:Fix Gemology Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Vladimirites Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Vladimirites Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Designed by Pepoto Category:Vladimirites Category:Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Designed by Pepoto Category:Vladimirites Category:Vladimirites